Heaven
by EwanLuva
Summary: Well.....my frist fic ever! its songfic.. umm plz no flames:(


Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: I own noting, nada, zippo…well I wish I owned it, but sadly I don't (. All credit goes to Baz and..well Bryan Adams..the songs his.  
  
Christian lay in his bed, cold and sweating. It had been years since he had lost his one true love, Satine. He could still remember every little detail about her. Her hair, her eyes, her scent, her everything. He had kept his promise to her, he had written their story, it had been published, and he had made a lot of money from it. He donated every penny of it to finding a cure for consumption. He coughed, a tightening coming into his chest, crimson blood poured from his mouth. "How could I have not known? It was so obvious she was sick." Christian thought to himself. He wished he had noticed the early signals of his beloved, taken her away; maybe she would've gotten better. "But it's to late now. " He laid his head on his pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
  
He had never loved after Satine. He knew he could never love anyone like he loved Satine. And now, during his last fatal days, he knew he would see her again. He, unlike most people, couldn't wait to close his eyes and leave his humble garret behind. The garret he had been in with Satine so many nights. As the end drew nearer to him he sang, his voice trembling and weak.  
  
"Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more"  
  
He coughed, a smile coming to his lips, it was coming closer, and he was going to see Satine again, finally after waiting so long, too long. His eyelids started to get heavy and he started to gasp for breath. The last 2 thoughts that popped into his head where "I'm going to see Satine again" and "I'm going to see Toulouse again…hey! Where are the other Bohemians? I'm dying and they are nowhere to be found!!" He looked around his garret and everything started to fade away. As his world faded in the distance he heard two voices. Someone was singing his song, their song. He could also hear the door swing open in his garret. "Ahh there are the Boho's!" He thought to himself. He let himself be pulled towards the voice in the distance. It kept getting louder and louder, he recognized it to be Satine. Vision started coming back to him, and he could see the elephant. For a minute he was worried he was coming back to life, but then he saw her. Sitting in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection, singing the song. He felt as if he was standing on proper ground again and called out to her.  
  
"Satine" he said in a voice almost quieter than a whisper.  
  
She turned her head in her direction and could see him standing ahead of her. "Christian."  
  
"Satine…" he walked over to where she was standing and cupped her head with his hand. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long."  
  
"Me to Christian…me to" She sighed as he put his arms around her slim waist, and held her close to him.  
  
They stood in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. When all of a sudden Christian started to sing.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it here in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven"  
  
Satine took Christians hand in hers and led him towards the bed in the middle of the room. They laid down and Christian held her in strong arms, as she sang to him.  
  
"Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way"  
  
Satine undid the buttons on his shirt and cuddled into the warmth of his chest as they sang in unison.  
  
"I've been waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you  
  
"Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it here in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven"  
  
"Satine, I love you"  
  
"And I you Christian"  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms; they would be together forever now, nothing to tear them apart. They were completely in love, in a love that would live forever, The End.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
  
  
Songs used: Heaven by Bryan Adams.  
  
Ok this was my first fanfic……EVER! So plz, be nice ( 


End file.
